


Deals and D/seductions

by Pomegranate_Kore



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gangster Loki, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Mafia Loki, Mind Games, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scars, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, Woman on Top, implied - Freeform, prostitution kinda, sexual awakening, sugar daddy kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomegranate_Kore/pseuds/Pomegranate_Kore
Summary: Life is pretty boring when your best friends are logic and deduction. The people you meet are much too predictable, nothing ever surprises you, and the word ‘mundane’ takes on a whole new level of mind numbing. Kore’s special little ‘quirk’ (that's more of a curse) has her desperate enough to strike a deal with the devil for a chance to escape the dullness of her current life.But will she regret it?





	Deals and D/seductions

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story in my head for so long I'm so excited to share it with you guys!  
So much time and effort has been put into it and its been through a lot of remodelling lol.  
But I want to give a MASSIVE thank you to HurricanErin because without her this story would have never happened. Her patience with me as my beta giving me the CC I needed to make this story something I'm actually quite proud of! Having a friend like you who would put in the effort like you did, how you worked so hard to guide me and force me to improve is honestly so priceless, you're a diamond bean!

_ A creepy old multi-millionaire wanting to deflower an innocent virgin. _

_ An oil tycoon wanting a pure young girl to piss on him among other things, as some gross fetish. _

_ An old money heir bored of easy to please vapid socialites, with a sick fetish to own a poor girl from the 98% before gruesome killing her to satisfy their homicidal tendencies _.

There were many possibilities for tonight's outcome, the majority of them horrific and only served to escalate Kore’s anxieties while she got ready for the night ahead. She pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to quell the migraine creeping up due to the constant flickering of scenarios in her head that just wouldn’t stop.

It rarely ever got this bad. 

Normally, Kore took measures to reduce any hyper-stimulation. She kept her eyes to the ground, which helped tone down the inevitable bombardment of details of every individual she passed— she had no want or need to know of every affair and/or affliction of each person she happened across. She always took the easy path, making choices that could only have either/or outcomes, the safe predictable straight forward options...

But this time she actively made a decision that could have so many (horrific) ends.

In frustration she threw down the makeup brush in her hand, creating a small dent in the vanity surface, feeling pissed with herself for doing something so stupid. But there was no going back now— the final bid had closed and the money already wired through. 

“Dig your own grave I suppose…” she muttered defeatedly followed by a heavy sigh as she picked herself up and stepped out of her apartment.

But before she could tap for an Uber her amber eyes caught sight of the black Rolls Royce (windows tinted) parked on the side of the road directly in front of her apartment with its chauffeur holding the passenger seat door open, gesturing for her to get in.

_ Her personal address was never supposed to be disclosed. _

As she slipped into the back seat the regret of not taking a painkiller or generous swig of vodka to numb her senses a bit before she left, really began to seep in. Her brain had done its thing and adjusted the probabilities of the possible outcomes— the ones where her body would end up in a ditch somewhere or never see the light of day again suddenly shot up in likelihood. 

“Ahh...Such a sight, worth every penny already.”

She heard him before she laid eyes on him. His voice had a purr about it, it was a smooth baritone and it made her feel tingly— it was interesting...

Out of habit she kept her eyes down, but it allowed her the opportunity to slowly make her way up, grabbing every detail possible to build a profile. Maybe it was for the best she hadn’t taken anything to dull her mind. She was going to need to be at full function to determine what she was dealing with and deduce her chances of surviving through the night.

Polished shoes that cost more than half a years rent, typical, pressed trousers holding strong thighs (appealing), one hand on his knee, the knuckles pink and bruised— _ Ah _, he didn’t need to get his hands dirty, but he liked to. 

Three piece suit (of course), broad chest and shoulders (added perks), long pale neck, then finally—

—She hadn’t realised the gasp that left her rouged lips when her saffron gaze met his features.

This man. 

This man with head of raven down to his shoulders.

This man with an inhuman sort of beauty— with his strong jawline, glass-cutting cheekbones and most prominently, regal emerald eyes that appeared to pierce right through her heart and into her soul.

This was the man who had bought her virginity.

“Thank you, Sir.” 

Her hands nervously fidgeted with the hem of her dress, under his authoritative watch. Thanking him felt like the right thing to do. Which was confirmed when she caught the corner of his mouth lift after the fact and Kore found herself oddly pleased, with this affirmation. 

“Such a good girl already, but call me Loki, little Kore,” Her name rolled off his tongue with perfect pronunciation with a well bred accent, it suggested old money, privately educated.

“Loki?” her brows furrowed.

Was that his true name? The Trickster God, Silvertongue, bringer of Ragnarok… Was he making some sort of reference to foreshadow something?

But that seemed too simple, and this man was definitely not simple, which was an understatement in itself. It didn’t normally take so long for her to figure out an individual, especially when the more time she spent them the easier it was. Yet Loki grew harder and harder to dissect as each moment passed.

For the first time her quirk was failing her.

Everything her honeyed eyes had caught so far hardly scratched the surface of who he was, what his motives were. He’d given nothing away, in any of his: expressions, speech, his demeanour, posture, clothing, even scent— nothing, unless it was intentional.

And even though it meant that her chances of death were now incalculable, and her vulnerability continued to increase at an exponential rate, fear was not the most dominant emotion bubbling. 

“For now, little one,” he tucked a stray strand pink strand behind her ear, the grin across his beautiful features growing, the glimmer in his forest green eyes gleaming.

The sudden contact had her heart racing, the blood rushing to her cheeks, the warmth spreading throughout her body and her her thighs unconsciously tensing tightly together.

Yes, this was definitely not fear...

* * *

When they arrived at the cocktail lounge, it was gorgeous, exclusive; they had no reservation and Loki hadn’t so much as looked at the staff yet they had him seated within seconds. The sweat on the concierge’s brow only laminated her current assessment of him.

It was easy to label him as typical if you couldn’t pick up on the signs.

Men with money had power, and paying for sordid proclivities was just another mechanism to demonstrate such. 

He ticked those boxes perfectly. 

He had purchased her first, decorating her with what could only be described as elaborate chains: a choker around her neck and cuffs on either wrist during the car ride, and then of course, the natural expectation that she follow his word without question. 

It all came very smoothly, how he handled her as well as the entire situation. It wasn’t forced, he wasn’t trying, like it wasn’t his first time.

But then there was the atypical…

As shallow as it was, he was much too ethereal and, based on the nature of their situation, the odds of beauty were already low. But his level of beauty was almost impossible. It was enough to give a girl a complex and Kore had considered herself to be quite pretty (you had to be if people were willing to pay large amounts of money to buy you for a night).

A man like Loki had no need to _ buy _anything. If he wanted a virgin he could’ve just used his less-than-savoury resources to track one down and then play a game of catch.

That seemed to suit him much more.

There was a stretch of silence between them once the waiter left with their orders. Kore felt it best to stay silent for now, highly doubting Loki was the small-talking type. And while it was a slim chance she hoped Loki would give something away: choice of words and how they were spoken, physical gestures like eye movements hand placements, anything indication to grasp onto.

But she had a feeling that anything he ‘gave’ away came at a price.

<strike> _ Hers was freedom... _ </strike>

“You were bored.” When his deep tones registered in her ears, her brows furrowed. While assumption that he liked to get straight to the point was right, Kore wasn’t sure what point he was actually getting at. 

“Of having tried so hard to present yourself as the epitome of mundane,” he continued. As her eyes flickered up to meet to meet his, she caught the glint of something suggestive in those intense evergreen orbs.

_ “Present” _she repeated silently. Those were the words he chose, not ‘you are’ but ‘you tried to present’.

And then it clicked.

_ Did he know? _

Was he aware of her ability of hyper-deductability? Her ability that allowed her to read people? How when she looked at a person every single little detail popped out at her? That with a glance and a few moments she could spot the motives and agendas of the everyday man, government officials, gangsters, even undercover spies— everyone. 

Everyone—

Except for him.

Kore had yet to speak, it was clear that he wasn’t finished making his point. She stayed silent as he continued to validate each point of her supposed facade as he spoke of her monotonous routine: get up, go to work and repeat. How her days off were often spent alone and inside, social interactions kept to a minimum and when they did occur barely stimulating in any sense. He also mentioned her likes, dislikes, even her career progression all of which emphasising his original point— her life was boring.

“—And you finally had enough of the _ predictability. _”

_ He knew. _

Just like that, he had figured her out.

Before Kore even had a chance to uncover his first layer.

“Am I wrong, sweetling?”

An amused glint shone in those malachite eyes as he caught the spark of realisation in her own pools of amber. She had never met a man like this, she had never met anyone like this. Someone who could read her like a book yet only allowed her to peak and their cover.

Kore had met her match.

“You’re correct...” the confirmation left a funny taste in her mouth, bittersweet almost. He stripped her bare, left her raw to her own sad shortcomings in life, but the heat that ran through her…

He was the embodiment of a mystery, there was no box to put him into, nothing but twists and turns.

It was_ exhilarating. _

“So what about you?” There was a need inside her that she never knew existed. This man before her, Loki, unlocked it and now she wanted more.

“Me?” given that haughty smirk on his God given features, he was clearly playing coy. But she humoured him anyway.

“I can't believe you would pay 4 times my baseline just to have my virginity—you’re much too pretty, clearly intelligent, and obviously filthy rich. It would be easy to claim as many virgins as you so wished by just looking at them.” She had set minimum selling point to be £2.5 million which was already half a million more than the most expensive ever sold (to public knowledge). 

Kore was attractive and knew that her eyes gave her a boost of allure but 10 million was a ridiculous figure to pay for her, regardless of how high a self esteem she had. 

“Are you saying I could have had you with just a glance?” he was teasing her now. He leaned in close, and raised a hand to grip her chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting her head up till her lips were just a breath apart...

“N-no…”

_ Yes _

Loki’s close proximity had her heart in her throat as she choked out her obvious lie. When he ceased his torture and leaned back, relief wasn’t exactly what Kore felt but she released a breath that she didn’t realise she’d been holding.

Again, there was a pause between them. She watched as Loki picked up the crystal tumbler to take a sip of his whiskey, how his eyes never left her, as if he was waiting for something—

And then in clicked.

“You wanted to make a point...” it left her lips like a breath of realisation. 

His chuckle confirmed her suspicions and encouraged to continue her verbal train of thought: how his final bid was to ensnare her interest; a glance at the atypical. It was a guarantee she wouldn’t run. He knew she had measures put in place for ‘just in case’ scenarios, but that move made sure she still took her chances even when he showed up at her undisclosed address.

He wanted this, this game of interest.

But also—

“You never planned on letting me keep the 10 million…”

There should have been a sinking feeling, a feeling of dread, but there wasn’t any, instead there was an excitement that brewed as she challenged, “What are you going to offer me that’s worth more than 10 million?”

He didn’t reply. Instead, he held out his hand.

And there it was, a deal with the devil; a deal of life and death. 

And she took it.

* * *

Kore couldn’t recall the car ride to Loki’s estate.

The last thing she remembered was the sound of the door closing, the click of the automatic lock— the final nail in the coffin.

_ Nowhere to run now... _

Her heart hammered against her chest, her palms were clammy, and she was finding it difficult to stand with her legs like jelly.

But it wasn’t fear, it was _ anticipation _.

_ She didn’t want to run. _

He stepped in close, arms circling around her trapping her close, his scent of sandalwood and aged whiskey flooding her senses. His nimble fingers found the zipper of her dress and pulled it down at an agonisingly slow pace, while the other hand followed in its partners path, lightly caressing the newly revealed flesh with the back of his fingers. His touch setting her skin aflame. 

Once her dress hit the floor, Loki stepped back as if to admire his purchase: the sight of her lavish breasts, the peaks of her hardened nipples, the alluring curve of her waist, the lace that covered her sex, before reaching down the lovely length of her legs.

Kore was fully aware of just how vulnerable she was, but couldn’t help the pride she felt from the obvious hunger in his eyes, or suppress the shiver down her spine as she watched his tongue swipe across his lips.

He led her away from the pool of fabric and he knelt down on one knee. His hand curved around her ankle, coaxing her to lift the limb allowing him remove the stiletto before placing a soft kiss at the curve of her knee. As he placed her foot back down, lips moved to pepper kisses up the length of her thigh until he reached the lace where he stopped, eliciting a pathetic wanton whine from his eager maiden.. 

Loki repeated his actions for the opposite heel and limb. But this time, once he reached the delicate material, his tongue slipped under the band, tasting her flesh in the process, and pushed the fabric between his teeth pulling the now soaked panties them away from her heated pussy. He could smell her arousal; it was intoxicating and it sent his blood rushing. But Loki had deliciously sordid plans that he refused to deviate from.

So he stood tall once more and took her hand, luring her deeper and deeper into his dark domain. Kore followed mindlessly in a lusty haze and before she knew it, she was here, lying nude atop of a vast plush bed, with her arms above her head, wrists bound with a deep green silk tie over a hook on the headboard.

“Such a beautiful sight you are...” the hum of satisfaction in his voice vibrated through her being. He was still fully clothed aside from his discarded suit jacket and re-purposed tie. The sleeves of his crisp shirt were rolled up to his elbows, to which her curious eyes could see faint irregular scars, painted along his strong limbs. This was a man that would do anything to get what he wanted— a drive like that was dangerous, but only added to his attraction.

He thumbed her cheek, then brushed the tips of his fingers down her neck before turning his hand so the backs of knuckles just about grazed along the skin, down her body, between her breasts...

"So very exposed,” his sensuous path was slow, agonising. 

Every part he touched or _ almost _touched had her desperate for more, as quiet whimpers and ardent whines left her lips.

“All for Daddy,” he purred in her ear, sending shivers down her spine and into her core.

"Daddy..." it was practically a whisper, but it rolled off her tongue.

"** _Good girl_ ** **,**" his praise ignited the heat inside her. Kore neither knew or understood what was happening within her body, only that she wanted more— more from the dark prince above her. 

He teased her with barely-there touches. His beautiful voice spoke nothing but salacious promises into her ear. Kore felt like she was going insane with need as the vivid imagery played through her mind. There was even a sort of pressure that developed south building with every passing moment. The more explicit his words against her skin, the closer he hand hands came to her most intimate areas… With Loki’s breath against her neck and the deep hum of his voice that sent vibrations throughout her body it didn’t take much more until—

“That’s it, let go for Daddy.”

“Daddy!” Kore cried as waves of pleasure burst through her. Her mind was a cloudy mess and she saw nothing but white. Her back arched and body convulsed while the intoxicating mix of endorphins rushed through her veins. 

He’d barely touched her, yet it was his voice that tipped her over the edge...

“Such a good girl,” his approval had her body twitching as further ripples of bliss continued to course through her.

She felt the smile on his lips as his mouth was suddenly on her: it promised that this was only the beginning as he kissed down the long slope of her neck...

His hands no longer withheld their touches: one at her breast, thumbing the erect peak, the other sliding down the curve of her waist, cupping the generous cheek of her bottom, squeezing the plump flesh with a greedy sort of pleasure.

His teeth bit down at the joint of her neck and shoulder. The jump into pain had her straining against her bonds, a gasp leaving her lips while her chest lifted to get closer to him. Loki rewarded her exquisite response by latching onto her neglected nipple, his tongue swirling with a practised skill while his fingers found her pussy dripping with anticipation, eliciting a moan from his mouth as he sucked harder at her breast.

He dragged his fingers over her swollen clit and down her slit, coating the appendages generously with her slick before inserting the first digit. The speed of his intrusion was greatly affected by the resistance of her soft hot walls and Loki couldn't help the grunt that left his lips as he pictured her gripping his cock as she did his single digit.

She squirmed and whimpered beneath him, writhing at his ministrations as he added another digit, stretching her needy pussy, curling his fingers just enough to reach—

"O-oh!"

_ There _.

He nudged her every so slightly teased her with strokes, long and slow. His teeth nipping at her flesh, leaving his mark as he continued along with his torturous lechery. With each pump he brought her closer, her desperate whimpers spurring him on.

His breath was on her heated flesh, painting her with sensuous words, “If you could see yourself little maiden. How your body begs so beautifully, desperately…”

He dragged her deeper into her lust filled delirium with his hands, worshipping her body, over her breast, the dip of her waist, the curve of her ass. His fingers stroking her deep, against that tight bundle, his motions harmonised as he thumbed her swollen clit.

She only needed—

“Come for Daddy, little goddess.”

His delicious command tipped her over the threshold and the pleasure ripped through her, she saw stars dancing across her lids.

“**_Delectable_ **,” through the haze of the euphoria, her mind managed to register Loki’s alluring tones. Her heavy lids lifted to find the bewitching man licking her slick from his fingers, his lewd actions sending blissful waves through her, refusing to let her down from her high.

Loki’s viridian orbs darkened to almost black as his hunger appeared to take over… His head dropped and before she could register what was going on, his mouth was on her like a starved man receiving his first meal. The expert skill of his tongue as he strummed her clit, his lavishing of her cunt with a profusion of sensations, were unimaginable.

He sucked at her clit and dove into her wet cunt, indulging in the way Kore was twitching and writhing beneath him. Her thighs were thrown over his shoulder, her breath heavy and moans echoed throughout the room; it all seemed to incite his ferocity against her wanton core.

She had yet to recover from the high from his fingers and her bound wrists meant she could do nothing but suffer through the hyper-stimulation. Forced to accept the escalating pleasure, the tension building up inside her until it finally broke—

“DADDY!” 

Her cry rang loud, as the back arching orgasm coursed through her violently. An animalistic growl erupted from her captor’s chest as he held her pinned back down against the mattress, drinking her pleasure, his mouth continuing to move against her sex. 

The sensations of bliss seemed to never calm, torturous strokes deep in her core, the torment of his tongue against her clit, the pull of his lips at her pussy. Loki continued to push her over the threshold again and again— the count lost by the time he finally decided to cease his merciless onslaught of her nether regions...

By that time, Kore’s mind was lost, she felt like she was floating while her body lay limp and boneless. Her eyes were glazed over, mouth unable to form coherent syllables— she was stuck in her own head space.

It wasn’t until she felt the warmth envelop her, bringing strength back into her limbs and pulling her mind back down to earth, did Kore register that Loki had carried her from the bedroom and was lowering her into a freshly drawn bath.

Her marigold orbs watched as Loki stood and turned away and a surge of panic suddenly shot through her. With her emotions still in disarray from his previous bombardment of endorphins, Kore found herself afraid of him leaving. But when he promptly returned with a washcloth in his hand, the relief washed over her. 

Knowing that he planned to stay near her gave her enough nerve to open her mouth and hesitantly request, “Will...You get in with me...Please?”

Loki watched her carefully, gauging her emotions, keeping his features as neutral as possible, not to give anything away that would scare his little goddess in her less-than-lucid state. He seemed to have sensed her vulnerabilities— Her little plea loudly announcing her insecurities of possible rejection. 

“Of course Darling,” his voice was reassuring and he stripped his body from its tailored confines. Loki enjoyed the way the honey of her eyes grew darker at the sight of him and how her little pink tongue slipped out along her lips while her hands visibly tightened their grip against the edge of the tub.

He stepped behind her and pulled her close, the skin-to-skin contact appeared to soothe her greatly as her shoulders visibly relaxed while her hands brazenly touched him. One laced into his hair, her nails ran pleasingly across his scalp causing him to grunt in satisfaction while the other stroked along the vastness of his chest.

Her fingers danced across his milky flesh, down the slope of his long neck, across his broad shoulders and down his torso, tracing the groves of his chest and abdomen, her touch lingering particularly over the raised, pearly, and jagged lines that littered his body from previous dealings. 

Loki found himself thoroughly enjoying her endearing ministrations and with each touch her courage grew. She snuggled closer, pressing her nude form deliciously against his, her forehead in the crook of his neck, her hand sank deeper into the lavender scented water, eventually reaching the base of his solid column but then paused, as if waiting for his permission.

“Go on.” he was almost too eager to see what she would do and luckily did not have to wait long as her dainty fingers curled around the swollen limb and slowly began to pump. 

Kore relished in his grunts, how his breaths grew heavy as she rotated her her wrist and played with the pressure. She wasn’t sure what came over her but she wanted to see how far she could push him and rose to her knees. 

She positioned him her slit over the bulbous head and slowly lowered herself...

It ** _hurt_ ** _ . _

Kore felt like she was being split in half— the thick column fighting against her walls. She’d felt his immensity in her hand but nothing could have prepared her for this. It was almost too much, if not for the delicious feeling of fullness and—

“Such a _ good girl... _” —the way his hissed her praises through his teeth. How his head tipped back, basking in the heat of her walls around him that made the steamy waters they were in feel cool.

“Now, what are you going to do now that you’ve taken Daddy all the way to the hilt?”

Where this shamelessness had come from was lost to her. Perhaps she still wasn’t fully lucid, or maybe it was the faux sense of control he was allowing her by being on top. But the one thing Kore did know was exactly what she wanted, “I-I’m going to make you come...” 

She began slowly, rolling her hips, still getting used to his enormous size, stretching her wide. It was a delectable fusion of pleasure and pain that was easily addictive. Kore leaned down to kiss his chest, running her tongue across his scars, taking a taut nipple between her lips. And as he moaned, she drank in his felicity, it spurred her on to move faster, her hips lifting up and down the hard shaft.

She grabbed his hand and placed his hand against her lower stomach, allowing him to feel a nudge against his palm with each bounce, emphasising just how deep he was inside of her.

“You feel good Daddy,” She licked a droplet of water from the base of his neck, all the way up to the lobe of his ear, sucking it into her mouth giving it a playful nip and tugging it between her teeth.

“You feel good _ Loki… _” the way his name rolled off her tongue, it was like a siren’s song in his ear as once he’d heard it, he was lost.

A growl radiated from Loki’s chest and they were suddenly out of the bath, Kore’s legs around his waist, and her back slammed against the cold marble wall under a shower of ice that rained down upon them. Their foreheads pressed together, the steam of their breaths mingling.

“Say my name.” He snarled his demand, hips pistoning into her like a wolf in crazed by his heat, rutting his helpless bitch.

“Loki!” it was pathetic yelp that left her lips. She was powerless only to accept him, wrapping her arms around him as he pounded into her mercilessly. His accuracy was wicked, the roll of his hips sinful. 

“SAY. MY. NAME!” His command thundered around them, the arctic shower that hailed down was nothing compared to the burn of fierce passion between them. 

“LOKI!” she cried out for him, relenting to his demands. She was so close, Loki was rough, erratic, but Kore refused to give in.

Loki would come first.

Her nails dug into his firm shoulders, raking down his back, cutting deep enough to leave a fervent path of rouge against his porcelain skin. She consciously clenched her hot soft walls around his thick, thrusting girth, and leaned forward to press her lips to his. At first it was soft, cautious, unpractised, her tongue tenderly caressing his.

He sneered at her attempts, the grin stretched across his features with their lips still connected. Loki pushed the kiss forward, their teeth clashing, tongues fighting, with Kore eventually surrendering to him. 

He was close but she was closer and as his hand moved between them, his fingers against her sensitive nub. Loki was too distracted to register her plot as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth before the sharp edges of her teeth clamped down—

“FUCK!” Loki’s voice bellowed, around them.

_ She _ ** _bit _ ** _ him. _

The unexpected pain she inflicted mixed with the tight friction of her pulsing cunt was enough to tip him over the edge. His hot come shot deep inside of her, coating her walls, triggering her own orgasm. They both collapsed onto the cold marble floor as intensity coursed through both of them.

Still buried deep inside of her, Loki pressed his forehead against hers, his shining malachite orbs bearing into her own pools of gold, finding a cheeky twinkle of pride as she licked his blood from her pretty lips— Oh he’d definitely get her back for that, the sly minx. 

“You are mine forever, little Kore...” it was a dangerous declaration that promised nothing but scandalous proclivities.

And Kore couldn’t wait.

What used to be either dull monotony or anxious apprehension of what was to come— was now absolute exhilaration of guaranteed chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading!!!  
Lemmie' know what you guys thought in the comments!  
AND I MIGHT JUST DO A SEQUEL. (I thrive on the validation ;A;/ I'm a comment hoe like pls)


End file.
